Draco Malfoy
, |status=Alive |image=Healer malfoy by chouette e-d4ou2jd.jpg |name = Draco Lucius Malfoy |series= *The Dark Prophesy Trilogy *The 101s |story= *The Boy No One Knew *Evil Little Follower *Dark Paradise *101 Ways to Annoy Severus Snape *101 Ways to Perturb a Pupil *Home in Wiltshire *Lost in Your Eyes *The Little Know-It-All *To Do Or To Die *The Perks of Being a Gryffindor |smart= 8/10 |creative=5/10 |emotion=6/10 |strength=5/10 |magic=7/10 |social=10/10 |birth = June 5, 1980 |blood = |marriage = DivorcedDark Paradise (Summer Break: Chapter 17) |titles = * Prefect * Seeker (formerly) |species=Human Ferret (formerly) |gender = Male |hair = White/blonde |eyes = Blue/gray |skin = Pale |height=5'9" |family = * Lucius Malfoy (father) * Narcissa Malfoy (mother) * Jeannine Lévesque (childminder/honorary mother) * Vesta Malfoy (half sister) * Lyra Malfoy (sister) * Astoria Greengrass (ex-wife) * Scorpius Malfoy (son) * Liberty Yaxley (adopted daughter) * Belle Yaxley (adopted daughter) * Abraxus Malfoy (Paternal grandfather) * Mistral Fontayne (née Malfoy) (paternal aunt) * Tempest Wesia (paternal first cousin) * Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) * Druella Rosier (maternal grandmother) * Bellatrix Black (maternal aunt) * Severus Snape (maternal uncle, godfather) * Andromeda Tonks (maternal aunt) * Ted Tonks (maternal uncle) * Nymphadora Tonks (maternal first cousin) * Mirianda Maburdan (maternal first cousin) * Falin Snape maternal first cousin) * Illumine Annyver (maternal first cousin) * Malfoy Family (paternal family) * House of Black (maternal family) |wand = 10" Hawthorn , unicorn hair |patronus = None |house = |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin Quidditch Team ** Inquisitorial Squad ** Draco Malfoy's Gang * Death Eaters (formerly) * Malfoy Family * House of Black * British Ministry of Magic * Slytherin * Slytherin Quidditch Team (formerly) }} Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. , ) was a pureblood wizard and the only son of and . The son of a , Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance ofblood purity. He attended from to and was sorted into house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Falin Snape, , , and other fellow s, while he quickly developed a rivalry with . He was made a for his house and was a member of the during his , at the end of which his father was imprisoned in Azkaban. Lord Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a at age sixteen, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Draco was unable to complete his task — murdering , which was taken over by Severus Snape — and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. He and his defected hours before the end of the in order to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat. Draco eventually married and had at one child with her, . In he adopted sisters and . Biography Early Life Draco was supposedly the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy families, though Draco in fact had an older sister whom went to live with his aunt, Mistral in 1981. Through his mother, Draco was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black. Both the Malfoys and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition. Draco's mother hired a woman right after his elder sister's birth to be her and guardian. The woman stayed to be Draco's after Lyra was sent away. Jeannine Lévesque was a woman who worked as a nurse to care for the newborns in the hospital Lyra. Narcissa saw the love and kindness with which the woman cared for the children, and, despite her lack of magic, hired her. Jeannine served as a sort of second mother to Draco, caring for him when his parents were away and otherwise protecting him from his father and Orl Schond. In 1986, Draco's Aunt Bellatrix and godfather took their three children away from the to go into hiding. It was around this time that Draco's father hired a private tutor for Draco, a man named Orl Schond. The man raped and abused Draco in secret for six years, until he was exposed in 1992 thanks to Draco's best friend's brave but rather stupid act of kindness. The Malfoys were very proud of their pure-blood and social status; until 1996, they were able to maintain a respectable public image while being allied with Lord Voldemort. Lucius was a Death Eater who avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following the by claiming that he had been under the , while Narcissa merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. The Malfoys spoiled their son, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only hand-me-down thing Draco ever received was the old family prejudice against , , , and ; in short, prejudice against anyone who was not a pure-blood witch or wizard, or anyone who supports these types of people. In 1998, Draco's son, Scorpius was born, and in 2000, Draco married Astoria Greengrass. The two separated in 2003, the agreement being that Draco would keep Scorpius. Early in 2006, Draco made the decision to adopt two girls who had been orphaned by their careless Death Eater father. Dark Paradise (Summer Break: Chapter 17) Hogwarts Years First Year In the first year of Draco's life at Hogwarts, he ran into a particularly odd child on the train who called himself Falin Cerenbus. :Draco: "Out of curiosity, what is your bloody name anyway?" :Falin: "Thirty Seconds." :Draco: "Thirty Seconds? What kind of a bloody name is that?!?" :Falin: "No, that's just how long it took you to ask. The name's Cerenbus. Falin Cerenbus." :— Falin introducing himself. Afterwards, at Hogwarts, Draco offered his friendship to Harry Potter as his father believed that Harry was a Dark wizard, and Draco wished to impress him and relay some interesting news home. However, Harry didn't like the attitude Draco expressed towards Ron Weasley, with whom Harry had already made friends, and also found that Draco reminded him of his cousin Dudley with his disdainful attitude. Thus, he turned him down, creating animosity that lasted through the rest of their schooling. Once at Hogwarts, Draco was Sorted into the Slytherin house, like many other members of his family. He rapidly formed friendships with fellow Slytherins, while remaining hostile toward Harry to the point of challenging him to a duel. This was, in fact, an attempt to get Harry into trouble for being out after curfew. He resented the attention Harry received because of his fame and his prodigious flying ability, which led to Harry being permitted to join his house's Quidditch team at a younger age than most. When Draco first met Falin, he found him to be rather odd, cheeky and even frightening. Falin had the odd habit of sneaking up on Draco and scaring the 'Lumos' out of him as Draco often put it, though whether it was intentional on Falin's part or not was never mentioned. Approximately three weeks into the school year, Draco worked out what he had been puzzling over since he met Falin - who he was. He happened to glance at Falin once in potions class and immediately saw the resemblance. Putting two-and-two together, he confronted Falin about Severus Snape being his father, not expecting the reaction he got.The Boy No One Knew (Year 1: Chapter 3) Falin, normally calm and quiet albeit a tad mysterious and even frightening at times, lashed out at Draco, threatening him physically and later casting a on Draco, ensuring his silence about the matter. :"If you tell a soul, I swear I will use every known poison on you to the point where it will become your blood!" :—Falin's threat to Draco. Later in the year, Draco discovered Harry's plan to smuggle Hagrid's pet dragon Norbert out of the castle and informed Professor McGonagall of it, but was put in detention as well for being out past curfew. For his detention, Draco had to assist Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione, who had been caught shortly after smuggling Norbert out, as well as , who had tried to warn them about Draco, in finding a wounded unicorn. This was a task he greatly resented because he found it to be "servants' work". Draco found out later, close to the end of the year that his almost-friend Falin had a mental illness. He couldn't bring himself to be disappointed by the news that Falin wouldn't come back to Hogwarts the next year, though he did later allow his sadness to show.The Boy No One Knew (Year 1: Chapter 18) Second Year Draco was delighted the next year, when Falin showed up and sat with him on the train, explaining why he was allowed to come back. The Boy No One Knew (Year 2: Chapter 1) In his second year at Hogwarts, Draco attained the position of on the . His father bought the entire team new s because of this, though Hermione Granger openly speculated that this was in fact what got Draco on the team at all. Draco responded angrily to this accusation, and called Hermione a "filthy little Mudblood," causing the to lash out at him; Ron tried to hex him to vomit slugs, but the spell backfired due to his broken wand. Ironically, Draco was the reason why Slytherin lost to Gryffindor that year in Quidditch, because he was unaware that the Golden Snitch was hovering inches above his own left ear--too busy insulting Harry Potter to notice. Harry took advantage of the lapse in concentration, allowing Gryffindor to win the match and Draco to be reprimanded by the team captain Marcus Flint for his stupidity. During a meeting of the short-lived Duelling Club that year, Draco duelled Harry Potter. He conjured a snake and was disappointed when Harry thwarted the attack by speaking to the serpent in Parseltongue. This led many students to suspect that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, who had opened the and released a "monster." Harry, Ron, and Hermione suspected that Draco might be the Heir, given his bigoted views on Muggle-borns and family's tradition of being Sorted into Slytherin House. Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion in the girls' third floor bathroom so that Harry and Ron were able to disguise themselves as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe and enter the Slytherin common room. There, Draco unwittingly revealed through conversation that he was not the heir, nor did he know who it was. He did tell them that the Chamber had been opened fifty years ago and that he wished he could help the true heir, resulting in being attacked by Miriad Hensul, a muggleborn, after claiming he hoped that Hermione Granger would be the muggleborn that was killed this time around.The Boy No One Knew (Year 2: Chapter 16) It was, in fact, Draco's own father who had schemed to get the Chamber of Secrets opened by planting an old diary of Tom Riddle's on first-year student Ginny Weasley, though his true target in this plot was her father Arthur. It does not appear that Draco was aware of this, as Lucius's instructions to his son that year were to "keep his head down." The diary was a Horcrux, containing a piece of Voldemort's soul, and when Harry stabbed it with a basilisk fang, it was destroyed. Third Year Draco started off his third year by mocking Harry's reaction to the Dementors that were near Hogwarts that year searching for escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black, despite being terrified of them himself. Still early on in the year, Draco had to talk his best friend Falin Snape out of suicide.The Boy No One Knew (Year 3: Chapter 3) :"Moony Madness… is not… just a disease of the mind. It's also a cancer of the soul. No matter… how many potions I take to keep my mind whole… it will continue eating away at me. And eventually, the medicine will stop working, and I'll lose myself to the madness." :— Falin admitting his condition was terminal. Wanting to take his life in his own hands, Falin had taken him aside in the middle of the night to say his last goodbye. After successfully talking his depressed friend out of his rash decision, Draco kept a careful eye on him the rest of the year, and spent many a night awake, talking him out of suicide and tirelessly comforting him. In a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Draco provoked the , and was injured. When Draco mocked Harry for how upset he became over the case, Hermione slapped Draco in anger. Lucius tried to get the creature executed, and although he was successful in obtaining this sentence, Buckbeak was saved through the efforts of Harry and Hermione. Fourth Year During his fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the , and, much to Draco's dismay, Harry was chosen as a champion despite being too young. Draco supported , passing out badges that could be made to read Potter Stinks and taunting Harry regularly, such as commenting that he was betting Harry wouldn't last more than a few minutes with the dragons. He was also the informer and impetus behind writing slanderous, sensationalist articles about Harry, Hagrid and Hermione for the Daily Prophet due to him knowing that she is an animagus; this assault on Harry's credibility would set the stage for widespread disbelief of Harry's announcement that Lord Voldemort had returned at the end of the school year. When Draco tried to hex Harry early in the year, professor (actually in disguise) transfigured Draco into a ferret and bounced him around the room as punishment. Although Professor McGonagall stopped it, Draco was very embarrassed and other students were highly amused; Ron dubbed him "the Amazing Bouncing Ferret". Throughout the year, students would tease Draco by telling him that Professor Moody was behind him, causing him to flinch or shudder. Sometime in the middle of the school year, Jordan Stecks, who was still brooding over his failed attempt to win the bet made between him and some of his friends, attempted once again to swoon Falin Snape, but this time, by kissing him. Draco was held back by Angus Molohov, watching with anger as Falin was nearly molested by Stecks, before being set free. Falin showed no initial reaction, other than blinking and walking away, dragging Draco to the common room so they could talk in private. Once there, Draco exploded about how he so desired to murder Stecks in every way possible when Falin suddenly kissed him. Surprised, Draco sat in shock for a moment before shoving Falin away harder than he had meant to. The reality of the situation was that Falin was merely confused about what the world wanted from him. After being raped by Orl Schond two summers before, he had very messed up ideas about love.The Boy No One Knew (Year 4: Chapter 2) At Christmas time, Draco attended the with Astoria Greengrass. Afterword, he went looking for Falin Snape and found him in 's bathroom with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, confusing him.The Boy No One Knew (Year 4: Chapter 4) After Hogwarts Draco returned to Hogwarts in 2000 to finish his seventh year. Rather than return right away like other students, Draco was forced to wait, as he wanted those he had gone to school with to graduate and be gone before him. He didn't want to have to be around them, so great was his shame. Draco proposed to Astoria Greengrass in 1997, sometime when the real war began. Not having time for a wedding, the two planned to have a child together to keep the wizarding population from growing thin, as they wisely predicted it would. Draco took extensive measures to ensure hers and their unborn child's safety during the war, sending them to America whilst the war went on. She and their newly born child returned nearly three months after the fall of Lord Voldemort. Their wedding was again put off by the hardships that Draco and his family along with every other family of Death Eaters had to go through after the war. They wed in 2000, two years after the fighting's end. Draco, Astoria and their new child lived in for three years before Astoria grew tired of them, divorced Draco and moved away, leaving them alone. Not getting on with his father, Draco bought his own home that was enchanted. There was a path in the which led to it, even though it was in a muggle town. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, disowned him shortly after, and tried to gain custody of his grandson, though was quickly denied. Draco cut off all ties with his family, save for an occasional owl to his mother, and started training to become a . In 2003 Draco conducted research on the teen pregnancies he had noticed which had skyrocketed from 1992-1997, though it is unknown what his results were. Draco took over as the for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2005 after resigned. He became a much-loved member of the staff, admired by many of the students, and fancied by many of the female students. In his first year as a healer at Hogwarts, he and Professor Hermione Weasley started up a support group for the students, called the Emotional Support GroupDark Paradise Chapter 13, for students who were targets for bullying, most of which from the same bully, the worst in his year Karson Danisk. During his years as healer it was one of Draco's most aspired tasks to get Danisk expelled. At the start of summer in 2006, Draco adopted Liberty and Belle Yaxley, of whom he'd been growing rather fond of throughout the schoolyear. The two were orphans at Brixton Home for Children, which was owned by Daniel Potter. Draco wondered if the man was related to his old enemy, Harry Potter, and brought the man to his attention later the next year. Draco seemed to not have any troubles adopting the girls, despite his history with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, which suggests that he had spent many years since fixing his reputation, and the orphanages were still packed with children who had lost their parents in the , which still seemed to have its icy grip on the wizarding world even after nearly ten years had passed. Early in his second year as a healer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco was blackmailed by a sixth year student, Aneilia Fraude, who tried to get him to sleep with her. He was saved before things escalated by Harry Potter, who Fraude had also attempted to blackmail. Despite her cruelty and malice, Headmistress McGonagall, who was beginning to grow old, did not expel her. Later in the year, Draco received a patient that would change his life forever - Sayik Praygun. The son of an old enemy, Draco had not expected the boy to look so much like an old lover from his Hogwarts days. After much digging around and reconnecting with old friends to prove his theory, Draco discovered that Sayik was in fact the grandson of Severus Snape and the son of Falin Snape who had died, supposedly childless, in 1996. Sayik had developed stage one of Mooney Madness, the same disease which had killed his father eleven years prior at the meager age of sixteen. Though, because a cure had been found since, Draco was able to save the boy after a string of experimental surgeries. After taking the boy to Saint Athynans for treatment, Draco immediately went to Mirianda Maburdan, the sister of Falin Snape, to discuss the probability of Sayik being Falin's son. His theory was met less-than-enthusiastically by Mirianda, who later agreed to help him find out the truth. Draco skipped nearly a week of his duties at Hogwarts in order to take care of Sayik, and his place was taken over by a healer whom Professor Weasley had deemed incompetent. She later begged Draco to return to his post, as she was stuck juggling her jobs as a Professor and a Ministry worker along with stepping in for him whilst he was away. He returned to his post shortly before Christmas break, where his students and daughters reprimanded him for going away without telling him. They had grown very worried about him after he had vanished without telling anyone.Draco's popularity among his students was extensive - they grew terribly worried when he deserted his post for more than a week without saying where he was going.Dark Paradise Christmas Break Chapter 1 Shortly after a visit from his daughters, Draco received a visit from Harry Potter who had met two women named Lyra and Vesta Malfoy, who claimed to be Draco's sisters. Draco had reacted poorly to the news, claiming that they had lied. Later, however, after talking to his childminder Jeannine Lévesque, he changed his outlook on the idea that he wasn't an only child, when he learned that Lyra had been disowned because she was a squib, and Vesta had been disowned because she was the child of a brief incestuous encounter between Lucius Malfoy and his sister Mistral. Appearances *The Boy No One Knew **Year 1: Chapter 1 - The Boy No One Knew **Year 1: Chapter 2 - Cerenbus **Year 1: Chapter 3 - Startling Discovery **Year 1: Chapter 4 - Cold Eyes **Year 1: Chapter 5 - Looking For Trouble **Year 1: Chapter 6 - Prank Gone Wrong **Year 1: Chapter 7 - Healing; Depression **Year 1: Chapter 8 - To See Who Cares **Year 1: Chapter 9 - My Secret Son **Year 1: Chapter 10 - Angels and Demons **Year 1: Chapter 11 - Desperate for Warmth **Year 1: Chapter 12 - Laughter, Tears and Moments of Bonding **Year 1: Chapter 13 - Temperies **Year 1: Chapter 14 - Beatings, Lies and Nicknames **Year 1: Chapter 15 - Bruises; Scrutiny **Year 1: Chapter 16 - Demons **Year 1: Chapter 17 - Illness of the Mind **Year 1: Chapter 18 - The Last Goodbye **Year 2: Chapter 1 - Summer's Finally Over **Year 2: Chapter 2 - The Crimson Line **Year 2: Chapter 3 - Sleeping Somewhere Cold **Year 2: Chapter 4 - Nightmare; Friends Again **Year 2: Chapter 6 - The Talk; Guardian **Year 2: Chapter 8 - Attacks; Hateful Notes **Year 2: Chapter 9 - Cornerston **Year 2: Chapter 10 - Family **Year 2: Chapter 11 - Sister Mine **Year 2: Chapter 12 - The Hate **Year 2: Chapter 13 - Nightmare **Year 2: Chapter 14 - The Period of Darkness **Year 2: Chapter 15 - Bitterness **Year 2: Chapter 16 - Mudblood **Year 2: Chapter 17 - Family Reunion of Sorts **Year 2: Chapter 18 - Mother Dearest **Year 2: Chapter 19 - Mooney Madness; Devil-Worshipers **Year 2: Chapter 20 - Lucius Malfoy **Year 2: Chapter 21 - Idioms and Idiots **Year 2: Chapter 22 - The Note **Year 2: Chapter 23 - Thank You **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - Summer Break; Teacher **Summer Break: Chapter 2 - Fault **Summer Break: Chapter 3 - The Painful Truth **Summer Break: Chapter 4 - Reactions **Summer Break: Chapter 5 - A Child Only Once; Fates Cruel Clutches **Year 3: Chapter 1 - Back to Hogwarts; Do You Hate Me? **Year 3: Chapter 2 - Suffering in Silence **Year 3: Chapter 3 - The Talk **Year 3: Chapter 4 - Still Struggling; A Glimpse into the Mind **Year 3: Chapter 5 - Naked in the Girl's Dorms; Potions Problems **Year 3: Chapter 6 - The Effects of the Potion **Year 3: Chapter 7 - Twin; Odd Behavior **Year 3: Chapter 11 - Hippogriff; Back Again **Year 3: Chapter 12 - Potions Class; Voices **Year 3: Chapter 13 - When All Hope is Lost **Year 4: Chapter 1 - Summer Break/Year Four **Year 4: Chapter 2 - To Kiss the Dead **Year 4: Chapter 3 - Heartbreak **Year 4: Chapter 5 - He Needed It **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - Purebloods. Halfbloods. Mudbloods. **Summer Break: Chapter 2 - Selfish **Summer Break: Chapter 3 - The Call **Summer Break: Chapter 4 - Exploring **Summer Break: Chapter 5 - Midnight **Summer Break: Chapter 6 - Cheating Death **Summer Break: Chapter 7 - Hogwarts **Summer Break: Chapter 8 - Death Eater **Year 5: Chapter 1 - Fifth Year; Umbridge **Year 5: Chapter 2 - Scars **Year 5: Chapter 3 - To The End **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - The Gathering **Summer Break: Chapter 2 - A Shoulder to Cry On **Year 6: Chapter 1 - Hogwarts Again; Boggarts **Year 6: Chapter 2 - Friendship Isn't Always Enough **Year 6: Chapter 3 - Memories; Island **Year 6: Chapter 4 - A Time to Live and a Time to Die **Year 6: Chapter 5 - I Love You **Year 6: Chapter 6 - A Soul Set Free **Year 6: Chapter 7/Epilogue - I Watched Him Die *Evil Little Follower **Chapter 1 - A Child Called Evil **Chapter 2 - Born to be Used **Chapter 3 - Brilliant Peace; Leaving **Chapter 16 - The Boy No One Knew *Dark Paradise **Chapter 1 - Dark, Mysterious Paradise **Year 1: Chapter 2 - Stecks Almighty **Back to School: Chapter 10 - Emotional Support Group **Near Years: Chapter 11 - New Years **Back to School: Chapter 12 - The Little Phalin **Back to School: Chapter 13 - Cat Fight **Summer Break: Chapter 14 - Adoption **Year 2: Chapter 1 - Back to School Blackmail **Year 2: Chapter 2 - The Other Potter **Year 2: Chapter 3 - Back to School Bullies; Healers **Year 2: Chapter 4 - The Last Will and Testament **Year 2: Chapter 5 - Suspend Disbelief **Year 2: Chapter 6 - Scorched Ground **Year 2: Chapter 7 - MFLCBS **Year 2: Chapter 8 - Morning Coffee; The Necklace **Christmas Break: Chapter 1 - The Other Malfoy **Christmas Break: Chapter 2 - Illegal Secrets; There Was a Girl *The Little Know-It-All **Chapter 3 *Lost in Your Eyes **Chapter 1 - Lost in Your Eyes *Home in Wiltshire **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 *I'm Coming Home **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 Theme Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew, Evil Little Follower and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were taken from the Harry Potter movies. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. References